undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome!
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the UnderCards Wiki! Undercards is an Undertale card game with inspiration from other games such as hearthstone. Games are typically fast and will last around 10 or so minutes each. This wiki is constantly being improved, if there's something you can contribute to the page please go ahead! This page is designed to show you the basics of the undertale site, links within the page will direct you to more specific details, such as crafting, and the actual game rules. If you're new it's highly suggested you check this out in order. If you would prefer, once signed in, you can redo the battle tutorial at http://undercards.net/Tutorial. For more in depth strategy go here. There is also a TL:DR if you just want to get to playing the game and figure out the rest later. If you have any questions please look at the FAQ page first before asking. Home Page When you first enter the site you should see something similar to this. The main page will have news regarding the game, typically updates. To begin, go to the top right of the screen and click on sign up, once you've completed the sign up process and signed in we can begin! Don't forget to follow Undercards on Twitter! Cards: Decks Before we can play a game you must make your deck. But in order to do that you must have cards first. You will be given some random packs of cards when you first join. Go to the packs menu first and open your starter decks by clicking on 'open a pack' and clicking on each of the five cards that come with each pack. Once you've opened all your packs go to the Decks menu by clicking on Cards then Decks. A deck in this game is comprised of 25 cards, there are 7 'types' of decks which are based off the soul attributes of the fallen humans; Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness and Justice. Each soul type has its own specific ability which can be viewed by clicking on 'Class Infos'. Apart from this each deck also has its own set of deck specific effect cards, because of this each deck has its own unique play style. To add monsters to any of your decks just click on their picture, the number of that particular card you have is shown in the bottom bellow the card. The cards you have in your deck as well as the type of card is shown in the right of the screen. You can use the same card in all soul styles at the same time as it is a different deck, play around and see what combo suits you best. For a beginner it is advised to have at least 1-3 cards with taunt, 1 card with charge, 1 Madjick, 1 Pyrope, and a handful of cards with a cost of less than 5, the rest can be randomized, however any selection can work fine. Battle: Joining a game Once you have twenty five cards in a soul type you can now battle other players, there are two main modes, classic and ranked matches, new players can't play ranked until they reach LV 5. To play click on the play option in the menu, choose the deck/soul type you will play with then click on join queue. The amount of time you need to wait varies, however peak users time is around 4 pm France time to 8pm. Once a game is available a notification will appear on screen saying a mach has been found, a timer will go down before you will be placed back in the queue, so it is important to click on 'accept game' once you see the option to. Playing the game This is a turn based card game, there is a fifty fifty chance you will start first in a match. Each turn lasts for a maximum of 1 minute. The board starts off as eight empty squares, four to each side, the closest row to you is your side of the board where you can place cards. In the bottom right you can see in order: how many cards you have left in your deck, how many you have in your hand (a maximum of 7, further attempts to draw cards with a full hand will result in the loss of that card, you will automatically draw at least one card each of your turns) and how much gold you have to spend on a card to deploy it. You will earn an increasing number of gold at the start of each of your turns (e.g. earn 1 first turn, 2 gold second turn, 3 your third turn etc. for a maximum of 10g per turn unless you're using Integrity in which case you will continue to earn the same amount of gold as the turn number) In the bottom centre of your screen you can see your health (each player starts off with 30), once this reaches zero you lose. Finally in the bottom left you can see your soul type (click on the heart to see its ability), your level and the time left for your turn (click end turn once you've done all you want to do). Up the top are all the same statistics but for the enemy player. On the bottom of your screen are the cards in your hand. The red number is their attack, green health and white number in the top right of the card their cost to use. If you are able to use the card it will have a green border. To deploy it simply click and drag it to any of the empty rectangles on your side of the board. If your card has the ability to attack, when it is your turn click on the card you want to use, this will cause a heart to appear, click on any enemy monster to attack it. That card's attack will be the amount of damage inflicted upon the enemy card's health, however they will also inflict damage to your attacking card based on their attack. To lower the healthbar of the enemy click on their health bar after choosing a monster to attack with, similar to attacking an enemy card. If an opponents' card has taunt however it is necessary for you to destroy that card first before you can attack anything else. Regardless of whether you win or lose you will earn experience, and if you win you will earn gold (15 a win). Each time you level up you can have the possibility to earn dust, which can be used in crafting, or gold, which can be used to buy a random group of new cards. Crafting: Crafting is another way to get cards, without the random chance of opening a new pack of cards. To access the crafting screen click on cards then crafting. Here you can can see all cards that are available, excluding cards that are a result of the ability of other cards such as gaster blasters or doodlebogs. You can auto disenchant cards which removes an excess of cards and turns them into dust which is used to craft other cards. The rarer a card the more dust it will disnechant for. Alternatively you can disenchant cards individually by clicking on them and choosing disenchant. The number of that card you have is shown in the bottom of the card. Typically the dust needed to craft a card is determined by its rarity which shown by the colour of the heart on the card, you can also hover over this heart on the crafting or battle screens to see its rarity. Common cards cost 40 dust to create, rare cards cost 100, epic costs 400, legendary costs 600 and red heart DETERMINATION cards are not craftable and instead must be obtained via sheer luck in normal packs or reaching rank 0 in competitive. Quests: Finally we have the quests screen. Here you can see your daily quests (which is typically win two games as X deck e.g. Justice or Determination). You will get a reward for completing this quest, if you complete a quest you will gain loyalty points which in turn give you greater rewards if you get enough of them. Typically when starting a game for the day players will look at their quests screen and try to complete it in classic mode first. Ranked Mode: Ranked mode is similar to classic mode, previously it was only open at a set time each day (18:00 pm to 0 am France time) except for on Saturdays, however it is now open 24/7 like classic. You can gain ranks by winning matches, every time you win a match you gain a dog, if you gain three you rank up. You can't lose dogs until rank 20 and you will gain a bonus dog for your 3rd+ win in a row, your rank is shown as a number in chat. You cannot play this mode until you are at least LV 5. The number of dogs required for each rank increases, 3 for ranks 25-16, 4 from ranks 15-11 and 5 from ranks 10 onwards. Streaks do not occur past rank 5. If you reach rank 15 and above you can receive a varying reward at the end of the season, which lasts from the first day till the last day of each month. You can only match against people in ranked who are up to 2 ranks greater/lower than you at bronze ranks, 3 at silver/gold, 4 at platinum and 1 at 0. Each category of rank (silver, bronze etc.) can typically only verse those within their category as well. Ranked Rewards Depending on the rank you are at at the end of a season, there are a number of rewards. Rank 25 - 21: nothing Rank 20 - 16 (silver) : 5 standard packs Rank 15 - 11 (Gold) : 10 standard packs Rank 10 - 6 (Platinum): 15 standard packs Rank 5 - 1 (Diamond) : 25 standard packs Rank 0 (Perseverance) : 10 shiny packs or 1 Final pack (if one has not already been obtained) The top 25% of Rank 0 ( Determination) : one guaranteed Final pack and a player icon in chat Miscellaneous: Referral system and profile The referral system allows you to gain rewards for sharing the game with friends, give them your specific referral link and once they reach level 10 you will gain rewards! You can also change your password here. To access this click on your name on the menu. In game chat When playing the game you can access the chat by pressing enter, you can also access it by clicking on 'public chat' in the bottom of the screen. Please note that currently there is only global chat and no lobby/game specific chat rooms. People with golden names are donators, green are staff members and red are admins. You can click on a name for more details whilst in chat. There are also special emotes available for donators. TL:DR (for those who just want to get the gist of it to play the game) The battle screen consists of eight slots, four for each player. A card has attack (red) defence (green) and gold cost (white at the top) occasionally with an ability. You have to deplete the enemies' health bar to 0. To destroy an enemy card you must bring it's health down to zero, to attack click on the card you want to use then the enemy card you want to attack. Each card can only attack once per turn and you get an increasing amount of gold each turn to deploy cards. When attacking an enemy card they will also deal damage back based on their attack. When placing a card click and drag it onto the slot you want to deploy it to, it can't attack until the next turn. Anyways there are different decks which have different abilities based on the soul (e.g. determination, kindness, patience) etc. And each has their own unique cards. Also if a card has charge it can attack immediately after being placed, and if it has taunt the enemy must destroy that card first in order to attack. Category:3.1 Category:4.3 Category:4.7